fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dimension Ring
Kirby: Dimension Ring is a Kirby game to be released for the Nintendo Hypercube. Its release date is unknown, but confirmed to be in 2016. It is part of an exclusive deal by Nintendo and GD Gaming Studios. Gameplay Kirby: Dimension Ring is similar to other games such as Kirby's Return To Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe in that it is a 2D game with 3D graphics. The formula is very close to Triple Deluxe, even bringing back the different layers and 3D Warp Stars. In order to be more engaged with the different grounds, however, players can press L or R to make Kirby face the background or foreground, allowing him to fight back and perform new moves. Perhaps the biggest new feature of the game is the Dimension Worlds. Due to a key event in the storyline, Kirby is able to interact with Power Plants he finds throughout the levels and warp into the Dimension World. Said world twists around a lot of aspects of the real world, and this is also true for Kirby himself: his inhale has been transformed in an exhale attack that can send enemies flying, move heavy blocks, and unlock certain areas. Like in past Kirby games, there are plenty of collectibles to earn this time around. The main collectibles are the Dimension Rings. Players need to capture a certain number of Dimension Rings in a world to move on to the world boss. There are also Capsules that players can find within every level. These capsules can be turned back into the hub for extra stars or to crack them open and reveal a small figure that you can view. According to the director of the game, Kirby: Dimension Ring "delves into the aspect of 3D travel much more than before, with some cases featuring 3D backgrounds and control, and is a test to see the reception and possibility of a fully 3-dimensional Kirby game in the near future". Extra Mode This game also features an Extra Mode which is unlocked after you beat the regular mode once. This mode goes over the "true events" of the story. The beginning of the new mode shows off that everything post Kirby getting knocked out by the ring in the normal mode was nothing but a nightmare that Lace had of losing Zuringa. Determined that this time she can't back out, she manages to show up just in time to find that Kirby was hit by the ring. She loads it up in her Star Mixer so that she has the ability to travel into the Dimension World, and then chases after Zuringa. Lace's permanent ability is the Star Mixer. It inhales similar to Kirby but it has a storage section that safekeeps the enemies you inhale. These enemies can be fused to make health or larger ammo. The ability mixer also performs some other moves in order to solve puzzles. While most Dimension areas are skipped, there are still Dimension Bosses (though no controls change). In addition, Bandana Dee is the only playable multiplayer character in Extra Mode, as Kirby does not appear anywhere in Extra Mode asides from the ending. The Arena The Arena and the True Arena also return from past games, mostly unchanged. However, notably, the Dimension Bosses are not to be found in the normal Arenas. There are now Dimension Arenas that Kirby can fight in to defeat the Dimension bosses. There are 2 of these Dimension Arenas, which are counterparts of The Arena and True Arena. Daroach makes a surprise appearance as a boss in The True Arena, and Dimension Soul is the surprise final boss. Subgames Similar to past Kirby games, Kirby: Dimension Ring introduces new minigames that are seperate from the main game. There are 2 new minigames in particular: Fishing Frenzy and Animal Buddy Races. In addition, the game also features demos of Kirby Fighters Duel and Dedede's Drum Dash Spotlight in order to promote the upcoming games. Fishing Frenzy Fishing Frenzy is a new minigame where Kirby and his friends are out at sea trying to harvest fish for food. This game makes use of the Hyperpad's Touch Screen to let you tap fish repeatedly in order to hook them. There are 5 levels of difficulty in the game, where the following aquatic enemies can be hooked: *Blippers (10 points) *Flotzo (30 points) *Barracu (50 points) *Squishy (100 points) *Fatty Whale (500 points) *Cutfish (-10 points) *Sawgill (-40 points) *Gordo (-100 points) The minigame can be played with up to four players. The main goal of the game is to collect enough points by the end of the day, and players must work together to earn these points. However, it also features a competitive aspect by challenging players to get the most points out of everyone. Animal Buddy Races Animal Buddy Races is a single player minigame where players aim to win a racing tournament with the help of the Animal Buddies. Players choose an Animal Buddy to enter in the tournament, and then take on a group of races with an environment related to them (Rick on land, Kine in water, etc) The game makes use of the Hyperpad's gyro controls, as players must tilt up and down to jump and duck in an attempt to avoid obstacles. The following rides can be chosen, each with their own courses in 4 difficulties: *Rick *Nago *Coo *Pitch *Kine *Chuchu *Warp Star (after winning once with every other animal buddy) Kirby Fighters Duel Demo A demo of the upcoming Kirby Fighters Duel project. It features 10 abilities... *Sword *Fire *Beam *Cutter *Bell *Propellor *Throw *Ice *Spear *Smash ...as well as 6 stages... *Floral Fields *Shiver Star Lab *Dedede's Arena *Whispy Woods *Dark Castle *Lor Starcutter ...and is available after beating the main game. Dedede's Drum Dash Spotlight Demo A demo of the upcoming Dedede's Drum Dash Spotlight project. It features 8 songs.... *Floral Fields *Get Up and Gourmet! *Coo's Theme *Float Islands *City Trial *Squeak's Anthem *CROWNED *Dedede's Revenge ....as well as 4 soundfonts.... *Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby Super Star *Kirby's Return To Dream Land *Remix ...and is available after beating the main game. Story As usual, the Kirby game usually introduces a story as a reason to go on an adventure. Notably, however, this Kirby game is the first to feature a drastically different story between the normal and extra modes. Normal Mode One sunny day, Kirby was running away from King Dedede and Bandana Dee as Kirby had found a shiny ring but Dedede wanted it for himself. Meanwhile, a mysterious creature who was soaring through the sky notices the ring and wants to take it for himself; however, when he attacks, King Dedede accidentally throws the ring and it hits Kirby, knocking him unconscious. Dedede and said creature try to grab it in the air, but miss as it lands in Kirby's mouth. Both of the characters are shown to be deeply disappointed by this result. While the creature flies away, a nearby fairy who was watching the ordeal walks up to Kirby and carries him to his house. The fairy says her name is Lace and that she has a "rather complicated" past with the mysterious figure, who is named Zuringa. She explains his evil plan to suck up the entire planet of Pop Star into his own dimension, and begs that Kirby, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee go and stop him. Eventually, Kirby and the gang find Zuringa again at the end of Pancake Plains, setting up another area to encapture using the Dimension Rings, but quickly makes his leave when he notices Kirby, preventing him from being seen by the boss of the world. This same process repeats for all the worlds until Noodle Nebula. At the beginning of Noodle Nebula, Kirby notices that Zuringa has done set up all the Dimension Rings on Pop Star, unbeknowest of the fact that Kirby has destroyed most of them, and sets out for his base on Eclair Ending. With the help of Lace, the heroes try to catch up to him, but with all the enemies in the way it serves little use. Knowing what to do, King Dedede calls for Kabula as it appears and demands a match to prove Kirby is worthy of riding. After Kabula's defeat, the heroes ride her on the way to Eclair Ending. Eventually, they catch up to Zuringa before he can make it to his base; horrified by the discovery, he tries to set up another Dimension Ring to capture the heroes, but a star knocks it out of his hand and into Kabula's cannon, revealing Taoistar as he attacks. When Taoistar is defeated, Kirby notices that Zuringa had taken the chance to flee to Eclair Ending. When they finally reach Eclair Ending, they waved goodbye to Kabula as they made their way up to Zuringa's lair. Eventually, Kirby, assisted by King Dedede, makes it into Zuringa's lair, only to notice that it's a trap. King Dedede sacrifices himself and throws Kirby out of the trap, capturing himself in the process. Kirby chases after Dedede to rescue him, triggering the battle against Dimension Dedede. However, this whole event was nothing more than another way to buy time so that Zuringa could escape again. Eventually, he is finally cornered by Kirby and Lace, and finally agrees to battle against the two. After his first defeat, he is sent flying backwards upset over his loss, before a swarm of darkness erupts out of one of Zuringa's rings and covers up Zuringa, transforming him into Zuringa Unleashed. Following his second defeat, Zuringa realizes it is foolish to keep fighting and leaves another dark swarm to deal with Kirby while he escapes through the Dimension Ring. However, the dark swarm is quickly defeated by Kirby and used as ammo to reopen the Dimension Portal. Inside, they fight Dimension Zuringa, and manage to wear him out enough to lure him into the depths of the Dimension World. Zuringa is fooled by Kirby and Lace as he tries to escape, only to notice that going deeper would make the conditions impossible to survive through. Kirby is fired out of the Star Mixer and manages to knock Zuringa into the portal and destroy the dark swarm. Zuringa's last words are how proud he is that his inventions have led him this far and how powerful Kirby, as well as oddly, his love for Lace, but he doesn't finish his sentences in time as he is turned into dust, decimated completely. Eventually, Kirby and Lace are sent flying out of the portal, and now that their mission is done, they fly together back to where the adventure started. King Dedede, Bandana Dee, the Meta Knights, and many other enemies Kirby encountered along the way are celebrating the defeat of Zuringa, but nobody seems to notice that Lace is none too happy with the result, almost crying over the fact that she won. The final screen shows a picture of Lace mourning the loss of Zuringa with a picture of him in front of her, and the dark swarm that captured Zuringa standing tall over her like a shadow. The picture is then washed away by two tears that drop from the top of the screen, and an ominous "The End?" is shown... Extra Mode In Extra Mode, the story takes a twist near the beginning: rather than Kirby swallowing the Dimension Ring, Lace flies in and snatches the ring for herself, and loads it into her Star Mixer before following Zuringa in an attempt to stop him. The two meet before the boss fight in each world and give brief dialogue that slowly explains their backstories: through this, it is revealed that Lace and Zuringa used to work together in a warehouse alongside a third member before they were attacked and Zuringa became evil. Eventually, the two finally meet in Eclair Ending, where it is revealed that Zuringa is Lace's adoptive father and that after they were attacked by a cold, dark shadow, Zuringa was forced to use the resources on his space-traveling projects to encapsule the world in darkness. Zuringa is defeated and eventually freed from the possession of the darkness, but it is later revealed that Zuringa was only a small portion of the team working on the Dimension Rings. The third member of the warehouse team, revealed to be called Lord Volaid, reveals that Zuringa was nothing but an attempt to hide himself away so he could concentrate on shrouding the world in darkness, and challenges Lace to battle. Volaid eventually loses, but just as what happened to Zuringa in the normal mode, Volaid becomes fully controlled by the darkness, and turns into a shadow beast that escapes into the core of the Dimension World. Laces travels through the Disastrous Dimension and defeats Volaid once and for all, stopping the production of the Dimension Rings and saving the world. Major Characters Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Extra-Exclusive Bosses Arena-Exclusive Bosses Abilities There are 36 total Abilities in Kirby: Dimension Ring. There are 7 new Copy Abilities, those being Baton, Propellor, Psychic, Rollerblade, Shovel, Treat, and Dimension. The rest are returning from one game or another. Also please excuse the really crappy Dimension Kirby art and the fact that the other new abilities are in Kirby Super Star Ultra style rather than 3D Kirby style, I'm not a pro at 3D arts :P Items Levels Polls What's your rating of the game so far? 5/5 - This game is absolutely fantastic and needs little to no work! 4/5 - This game is above average and could use just a bit of work! 3/5 - This game is pretty average and it needs some work! 2/5 - This game isn't all that great, and it could use a lot of work. 1/5 - This game isn't good at all and needs a whole ton of work. 0/5 - This game isn't even as good as Super Mario Chess and it really needs help and work. Gallery KirbyDR box.png|The American Boxart, made by the amazing Lumogo. Kirby Dimension Ring logo.png|The first logo, made by the amazing Lumogo. KDRRingLogo.png|The second and final logo featuring the Dimension Ring, made by the amazing Lumogo. DimensionKirbyNoNova.png|Art of Dimension Kirby. DimensionKirby.png|Special Art of Dimension Kirby. DimensionRing.png|Art of the Dimension Ring. Propellor Kirby.png|KSSU styled artwork of Propeller Kirby. Original Concept In a similar manner to Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby: Dimension Ring was originally not a Kirby game, but rather an entirely original game called Dimension Ribbon. The game would have had a larger focus on the Extra Mode's story, telling a story of a young adopted daughter who went to save her father from being mind-controlled and corrupted by a wealthy businessman, and did not feature any of the minigames or the normal mode's story that the current game has. Lace's Star Mixer is a modified version of her original weapon, called the Dimension Rifle. The Dimension Rifle would have been able to shoot at enemies or transform into a melee weapon for beat-em-up sections. True to it's name, it would have also been what was needed to travel through to the Dimension World. Unlike the final product, the character was able to switch between the two worlds freely at any point (minus certain areas, explained as due to having "damaged rifts") and the two worlds were mostly similar in layout with some key changes rather than completely seperate layouts. Later on in development, Lace, Zuringa, Volaid, and all of the story and concept in the game was switched over and slightly modified to fit a Kirby game instead, as the project had then been turned into a joint collaboration between Nintendo and GD Gaming. Even though the characters were meant to be original, they didn't recieve their names until after the switch. Lace was named after the beta name of the game (as well as a homage to Ribbon of the Kirby series, as Kirby 64's events largely tie into the game), while Zuringa and Volaid were named after the key story points. Their concept names were simply Girl, Father, and Tycoon. Despite the characters making their debut in Nintendo-series titles, they are still considered original GD Gaming Studios characters, and as such, the ability to expand on their story in an original game as it was planned before is entirely possible. Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pop Star Clan Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Fangames